Sara
by Science of Jessi
Summary: After finally telling Kagome how he felt, after finally taking her as his mate, she left him. Now, fifteen years later, his daughter manages to jump through the well to meet the father she wanted to meet forever.


**-Sara-**

**Ch. 1- Unforgettable Night**

**AN- Umm there will be limey stuff in the story, but I won't say where because I feel that kind of spoils the chapter so just be aware that there are some.**

**--Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

**---**

_'My name's Kohana and my story is simple. I used to be that popular girl at school that everyone knew and loved. Sure, I'd never actually had a relationship, but what's popularity got to do with that, right? I had my offers, I just turned them down. In fact, I don't think I was ever desperate for love. My friends would tell me all about how cute so and so was and how much they loved this guy and that guy. It actually got a little annoying after a while. So, anyway... as I was saying, my life's pretty simple. Rather, it used to be simple. But all of that changed on one faithful day. The day that changed my whole life..._

_My fifteenth birthday._

_You see, I woke up and just basically got ready for school, heard all the "Happy birthdays" from the house and left. But on my way out, my brother, Higeki, called me into our well house to help him look for our cat. So, I did as he asked and we found the little runt. But just as I turned to leave the house, a weird noise erupted from the well behind me, and in a flash, my whole life was turned upside down. A centipede woman thing jumped out and grabbed me, pulling me into the well with her shouting at me of some weird jewel I supposedly had. I finally managed to free myself from her grasp, but when I pulled myself out of the well, I saw my whole world had changed. The well house was gone, my house was gone. The busy streets of Tokyo, the mall, the supermarket... gone._

_I scurried to my feet in search of some one... anyone who could help. And that's when I saw him..._

_Inuyasha... _

_The man who stole my heart, the man who actually has me writing this story for you right now, the man who I love with all my being and everytime I hear his voice call my name, I-'_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha had managed to prop himself up behind her.

Frustrated, Kagome slammed her book and turned to look at him. "Inuyasha, if you don't mind, I only have three days to get this paper done." She asked as nicely as she could. Inuyasha seemed to have completely ignored her.

"Well good, I don't mind then." He snickered snatching the book from her. Kagome shot up and tried her best to grab him, but he was already sitting at the top of Goshinboku.

She sighed and stood at the foot of the giant tree giving her most pitiful look to get her story back. "Please Inuyasha... I really need it." She asked once again, trying to be as patient as she could.

Inuyasha laughed and opened the book, turning it upside down and all ways trying to read it. "I can't read it... what are these marks?"

"It's in English, Inuyasha." Kagome said dryly as the half demon hopped down from his branch and shoved the book in her chest.

"Then you read it to me." He said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I really have to get this done. I don't know what you don't understand about that!" She shouted, returning to her rock to sit down on.

Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his skull asfter being shouted at like that. He had just wanted to have some fun with her since today Kagome had been on edge about something. "Keh. Whatever." He said outloud to no one in general. "I'm going fishing." He said walking away.

"Good riddance!" Kagome shouted back, thoroughly pissed now that she'd lost a minute of potential work time chasing him around.

--

Inuyasha sighed and sat down on a rock by the river. As he watched the fish swim in and out of his line of view, he began to think about her. Kagome. He couldn't see what was the matter with her. Had he done something wrong? She went home earlier... then came back all upset... did something happen then?

'Wait!' Inuyasha shouted in his mind.

He grabbed his head and groaned in frustration. How could he have been so stupid. Today marked the day that Kagome had been in the Fuedal Era for exaclty four years making it... "Her birthday..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He hurried himself trying to make her an adequate birthday gift before the sun had set. He dug around for something to make her for her birthday. A few rocks, fish, and dirt was all he could see.

"Damnit, damnit!" He cursed as he ran back to the village to ask Lady Kaede for help. The sun had already began its trip to the other side of the horizon and he still had no idea what to give Kagome.

--

"Kaede!" Inuyasha burst into her hut shouting her name only to find a most unpleasant sight. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede... Sango's enlarged belly sticking out as Kaede felt around on it. Inuyasha proceded with caution, waiting for Hiraikotsu to come flying at him. However, it never did. Instead, he was greated with the smiles of the soon-to-be happy family.

"Yes, Inuyasha? What can I help you with?" Kaede asked pulling Sango's dress back over her stomach. "He's looking beautiful." Kaede said to Sango, while Miroku helped her to her feet. Inuyasha sat down across from Kaede while the other two left.

"It's Kagome..." He started.

"Yes... what about Lady Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Well it's her birthday and... I dunno. I've waited around for four years trying to spill it, but I can't. And now, I don't know what to get the wench for her birthday and I wanted it to maybe be something that shows how much I care about her... but I don't know how I can tell her or what I can say." Inuyasha finished.

"So, you want to give her a gift with a hidden message?" Kaede asked a little surprised that Inuyasha would actually finally be open to some one about his feelings for her deceased sister's reincarnation. Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Sango had been listening on the otherside of the door and smirked to Miroku. She ran to grab Kagome and pulled her over to the door to listen to Inuyasha and Kaede's conversation. All three of them sat outside the hut with their ears to the bamboo door. "Why are we doing this?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"To show you something." Sango whispered back.

"Well first, maybe you should give me the details of how much you care about Lady Kagome, then maybe I can help you." Kaede suggested. Sango pat Kagome's back and left with Miroku to go watch Shippo.

Kagome's heart caught in her chest. What would he say... he didn't care about her like that, did he? No... he couldn't... Kagome shook her head and listened to the response.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I'd do anything for her, you know? I mean... Kikyo meant a lot to me. She meant everything to me. She was my world! And after she left, I was completely broken down. I didn't even know how I could go on. And the moment I fell in love with Kagome, I realized I'd been wrong about it all. Kikyo wasn't my world, my heart, my everything... because Kagome means so much more to me than Kikyo did."

Kagome eased away from the door slowly, her heart caught in her throat.

"I just want her to know that, Kaede... I don't know if she'd even accept me as anything more than a friend, but... if only she knew... I mean, it'd be awesome if she did accept me. But, half demon, half breed, mutty Inuyasha doesn't come close to deserving an angel like her." Inuyasha sighed as his own words struck him and decided on giving up. He stood up to leave the hut, but as he pulled back the door, he saw Kagome standing there. Kaede smiled.

"I guess my work is done..." She said quietly, closing the makeshift door behind Inuyasha.

Kagome looked lost, confused, but still happy. 'She heard me...' He thought to himself wanting to run away and hide, wishing he could take back all the words he said. And in a flash, the regret escaped him. Kaome ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could, crying into his haori.

He picked her up bridal style and walked with her away from Kaede's hut back to the river where he'd been sitting earlier that day. The sun now sat on the horizon, painting the sky with purples, pinks, and blues.

"Why are you crying?" He asked laying Kagome down and sitting next to her. Kagome wiped her tears away and just looked at him. His eyes were so different looking. He had a million emotions running through them. Kagome could see it. As if her next few words would change his whole world around. She didn't know how to respond, though. She knew she loved him but she didn't know why she was crying.

Inuyasha could feel his heart tear in his chest. She didn't love him, did she? If she did, she would have said it by now. 'God, how this hurts...' He thought.

Moments of silence passed for what seemed an eternity as both tried to think of something to say.

"D...did you finish your story?" Inuyasha finally broke the silence needing to find something, anything to ask her. Maybe she'd forget about his words. Kagome scoffed and stood up, quickly.

"Is that all you can say!" She asked looking down at him. "You just confessed your love for me to Kaede and now all you can think to say is 'Did you finish your story?'" Kagome walked around a little, pacing back and forth, waiting for a reply from him.

Inuyasha held a stern, thoughtful face and stood up and faced her. "Well what do you want me to say? You're the one who doesn't love me for being a half demon!" He shouted to her, letting his broken heart out.

"Who said I didn't love you?" Kagome shouted back, her eyes now hurt at what Inuyasha thought. His ears flattened and his eyes softened. Kagome sighed and walked closer to him. Tears now forming in her eyes. "I never ever stopped loving you..." She said quietly, looking at him. Inuyasha couldn't breathe.

"Kagome..."

Kagome sighed and lifted Inuyasha's clawed hand to her cheek and let it caress her. "I love you..." She whispered just before capturing Inuyasha's lips in a kiss. A long awaited kiss. Inuyaha brought his other hand up to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome let go for a quick second to catch her breath, only to find their lips smashed against each others' again. Inuyasha could feel his need for her growing. He let out a low moan and pushed her into the tree. Their lips parted and Kagome held her breath for what she hoped to happen next. Inuyasha took off his outer haori and slid with her down the tree and onto the beach sand, climbing on top of her.

Kagome giggled as he nuzzled her neck. She picked his head up and held it in her hands, staring love into his eyes. She couldn't have felt happier to see the same look from him. she looked down passed his face to the necklace sitting on his neck and thought seriously about removing it, however, her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha kissed her once again. Kagome moaned into his mouth and grabbed his hands from the ground, holding them in her own before letting go of the kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened at what she did next. Kagome used his hands to remove her shirt, leaving her in only a bra and jeans. She started to work on the bra before Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, you don't have to do this if you're not ready... I'm pretty good at getting myself off." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"I'm ready... I want to do this... for us." She replied softly as she helped Inuyasha out of his undershirt. She threw the clothing to the side and recaptured his lips. Her hands moved up and down his chest, feeling all the muscles. Kagome ran her hands lightly up his back and felt him shiver. She laughed a little against his lips before letting go.

Inuyasha sat up facing her as she sat up. Kagome reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. She quickly threw it to the side and crawled over to Inuyasha, biting one of his dog ears lightly. She could hear a moan escape his lips and smiled to herself.

She then turned her attention back to the beautiful hanyou. Inuyasha smiled and lightly pushed her down on the ground, before crawling on top of her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned softly as he nipped at her neck.

"Yeah?" He asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"Do you love me?"

Inuyasha cupped her cheeks. "More and more everyday."

"So... will you take me as your mate?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "If you want me to."

Kagome shook her head and sat up. "Do you want to?" She asked him again.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "More than anything."

Kagome kissed his cheek lightly. "I want to be your mate." She said to him. "I want you to get up every morning and kiss me hello. And I want to have a bunch of little baby Inuyashas and baby Kagomes, and I want to live with you, and be with you and... " She sighed. "I want to love you forever."

"I think we can do that." Inuyasha said softly.

---

**AN- Review if you like it. And no this isn't a one-shot, FYI. And I know the limon thing was rushed... sorry xD But it really is only an intro to the story...**


End file.
